Desire on the Prydwen
by PureRoyalNative
Summary: Danse X Haylen X Nora. Some smut with Scribe Haylen. (Sexual Content) Fallout 4. Enjoy!


Writers note: I was surprised not to find much fan made stuff with Haylen in it so I decided to write a fanfiction for her myself. Reviews, feedback, suggested pairings welcome. I hope you enjoy!

Danse X Haylen X Nora

Haylen and Nora are standing the living quarters of the Prydwen discussing how they are going to get Danse to loosen up. They both find him to be extremely handsome but he is so up tight and serious all the time. They giggle to one another as they discuss how he must look under his suit. Of course his body would be chiseled and his muscles would be strong and bulky but what about his dick?

"I'll bet it's average," says Nora. "After all, I don't care for them to be too big."

"No way. I want it to be huge. A guy as tough as Danse has to have a cock that can handle all that testosterone. Especially with how built up it must get," Haylen says in a day dream like voice.

"When do you think the last time he was with a woman?"

"I'm not sure. He never talks about it. Unlike many of the other guys on this ship."

"Then that seals it. We have to get him, tonight," Nora's voice fills with determination.

"And how are we going to do that?"

Just then Danse walks through the door. He looks to them a little put off getting the feeling they were just talking about him.

"Just follow my lead," Nora whispers to Haylen. Nora turns to Danse, "Hey Danse can you help me? My zipper is stuck and I can't get my jumpsuit off."

Danse's face immediately turns red. He felt so tempted to acknowledge her request but instead turns his eyes away from her, "Uhhh... maybe Haylen can help you with that."

"Oh okay," Nora says disappointed. "So Haylen will you?" Nora winks at her.

Haylen takes the zipper to Nora's suit in her hands and tugs. The zipper opens with ease. "There you go."

"Oh thank you. That feels so much better." Nora continues to remove her suit until her upper-half is exposed. Her large breasts bounce as they escape from their confinement.

Danse finds himself unable to look away. His face still hot with embarrassment he admires her soft breasts with their nipples small, pink, and hard.

Nora smiles at the fact that her plan seems to be working. "Here let me help you with yours." She says to Haylen.

They both take Haylen's turtleneck in hand and lift it up over her head. Haylen's breasts also bounce as they became free from her shirt. She took them into her hands and rubbed them gently.

"Oh yeah, that turtleneck can get so itchy. Thank you," says Haylen.

They both then turn to Danse once again. They bat their eyes at him.

"Do you need help over there Danse?" Nora says in her playful yet sensuous voice.

Danse's cock has become rock hard. He wants nothing more than to take off his restricting BOS suit and even though he had two girls standing before him practically begging him to take it off, for reasons even unknown to him, he hesitates to do so.

"I think I'm good ladies. I don't need any help," Danse swallows hard.

"Oh well, that's a shame because you see Haylen and I were just discussing how there was something she and I need help with."

"You... you were? Is it something urgent?" Danse asked trying to remain professional.

"Yeah, you see we are having these... urges that only a real man can satisfy. We thought you might be willing to help us but it looks like we'll have to ask someone else." Nora turns to Haylen. "I'm sorry. I guess we'll just have to continue to wait."

Haylen lowers her head in disappointment.

Nora takes her by the chin and motions for her to look at her. "Don't worry. You still have me." Nora leans closer to her and presses her lips against Haylen's.

Haylen is caught by surprise and at first she wanted to pull away but she could tell Nora knew what she was doing. Danse hadn't noticed he had stopped breathing. He watches in disbelief as the two hottest women he has ever met make out. Nora sticks her tongue into Haylen's mouth. It is the hottest thing he has ever seen in his life. Their lips looked so soft and wet he was envious of them. Their long hair flows on their shoulders as they tilt their heads side to side battling each others tongues. Nora takes hold of the back of Haylen's head as if to keep her from ever stopping. Danse finds himself pressing his hands against the front of his pants. He didn't want them to see how hard he was.

Nora takes their make-out cession to the next level. She places her hands over Haylen's breasts and begins to massage them. She then moves her thumbs over her nipples. They are already hard and Haylen lets out a soft moan. Nora then pulls her in closer to her and presses her boobs against hers. It had been so long since she felt another persons skin against hers. So warm, so soft. She never thought she would find herself enjoying the touch of another woman but at that moment she was loving it. Their nipples rub against one another. Nora kneels down slightly and lifts Haylen's boobs with her own making them bounce once again.

Haylen wrapped her arms around Nora's back and moved her fingers up and down her shoulder blades. She too had never felt the embrace of another woman before and with Nora feeling like a sex goddess she wasn't going to complain.

Once they ran out of breath they finally pull away from the intense kiss and look to Danse once again. He stands in place unable to move. He is breathing heavy and sweat rolls off his forehead. The girls reach their arms out to him beckoning for him to come to them. Danse slowly takes a step forward, then another, then another. As soon as he came into reach the two of them grab hold of his suit and sandwich him between them. Nora begins rubbing her hands up and down his chest and biceps. Haylen massages his back not being shy to rub all the way down to his buttocks. He quivers with both excitement and nervousness. Nora takes hold of the zipper of his suit and slides it all the way open. Danse lets out an embarrassed whimper. Nora pulls the fabric from his shoulders. Haylen takes hold of the collar and helps Nora to pull his suit down to his waist. As they both expected, his muscles are very defined and they could see the vanes in his arms and neck.

Nora continues to massage his front, now moving her hands down his hairy lower arms feeling the strands between her fingers. Haylen also continues rubbing his back. Danse closes his eyes trying to get over his embarrassment and allow himself to enjoy the situation he was in. Their hands felt so good moving over his tense muscles. It was a sensation he had never felt before. Four hands all at once eager to satisfy him. Still with his eyes closed he feels Nora press her lips against his. She moans then sticks her tongue inside. Danse opens his eyes to look into hers. They are fierce and hungry. She begins to suck his tongue, gently at first but then she sucks harder taking his tongue deeper into her mouth.

Haylen has positioned herself on her knees behind him. She pulls his suit down off his butt. His cock is now the last thing holding up the rest of his suit. He still has his hands over his crotch. Nora takes notice and decides to take his hands into hers. Danse watches her every move as she opens his fingers for him then places them over her breasts. She moans once again as she throws her head back, closing her eyes. Danse can see the vanes in her neck pulse then he leans in to kiss it. Haylen takes advantage of his hands being distracted and quickly yanks the rest of suit down to his ankles. Danse jumps from the sudden exposure of his lower half and tries to pull his hands back to his crotch but Nora holds his hands firmly over her breasts. Haylen begins to massage his legs while kissing his buttocks. She admires how tight and muscular it is.

She then turns her attention to his balls that are peeking through his legs. She moves her fingers past his taint and rubs them along his sack. Danse lets out a moan. Nora removes her hands from Danse's and slides them down his V-line to his cock. She grasps it with both hands and is pleased to find that he was not too big. About 6 inches which is what she wanted. She moves her hand up and down his shaft feeling how soft his skin is. The head peeks out at her whenever she moves down the shaft and goes back into hiding when she moves up. She can see he is already dripping with pre-cum.

"Haylen, I want you to have the first taste." Nora gives Danse one more quick kiss before turning him towards her.

"I won't argue with that," she answers.

Danse has trouble forcing the words from his lips, "Ladies... please. I'm not use to all this... attention."

"Do you want us to stop?" Asks Haylen.

"Fuck no, I just don't want to disappoint one woman let alone two," he replies.

"Don't worry, we know you will do your best. Just like everything else you dedicate your time to," says Haylen.

She takes his cock into her hand and begins stroking his shaft. He moans as she pulls back the skin from the head exposing it. She gives it a kiss, then a lick, before taking it into her mouth. She lets out a 'mmm' sound as she begins to suck taking his cock deeper and deeper into her mouth. Danse's knees become weak as he feels the warmth and wetness of her tongue. He immediately wants to erupt but holds back not wanting the sensation to end quickly.

Nora runs her fingers though his thick locks and kisses down his neck and shoulders. She then holds him close pressing her breasts against his back. He can feel her hard nipples against his shoulder blades. Not sure what to do with his own hands, he places them on Haylen's head and brushes her hair with his fingers. He makes sure to keep her hair away from her face so he can enjoy watching her hungerly engulf his cock. Haylen feels him quiver and pulls her mouth away.

"Not yet. We're only getting started," she says in a sly tone.

Nora wraps her arms around his pulling him backward. She leads him over to the bed and playfully pushes him on his back. Haylen immediately crawls on top of him. Almost like a cat pouncing. She positions her hips over his and prods his cock with her vaginal opening. It had been such a long time since either of them had felt such a sensation and it took her a moment to adjust him being inside. She moves slow at first but soon can not hold herself back. She begins ridding him fast and hard savoring each motion.

Before Danse has a chance to get use to Haylen, Nora positions herself over his face, while facing Haylen. He is suddenly staring directly at her lips and opening. He never imagined them being so forward and demanding. He wasn't going to waste time thinking about it. He grabs Nora by the butt-cheeks and holds her close as he licks her clitoris. Both of them are moaning loudly and often. It was all he could do to hold back not wanting to climax before they did.

Haylen continues to circle her hips over his cock and feels her climax rising. Nora is amazed at how good Danse is with his tongue. He was reaching around her butt-cheeks now rubbing his fingers on the insides of her thighs. The sensation made her so hot, it was almost tickley, and it made goosebumps travel up her back. As Danse felt Haylen about to organism he trusted up harder against her. He then felt her vaginal walls tighten around his dick.

"Oh god yes! Yes! Just like that!" Haylen moans.

Danse then focuses his attention to Nora and begins sucking on her clitoris while placing his index and middle finger inside her opening.

She too moans out loud, "Oh... it's so good. Don't stop!"

At that moment they all climax together. An explosion of heat fills the air around them. Nora and Haylen share a deep kiss and then fight to catch their breath. Nora lifts herself up off of Danse and lays down on the bed beside him. Haylen falls to his chest as he continues to pulse deep inside her, filling her uterus. She then looks up at him and gives him a deep kiss.

"Thank you. That was perfect," Haylen says while still catching her breath. She then lays on his other side sandwiching him between them once again.

"I didn't even know I could do that," laughs Danse. He pulled Nora in close to him and gave her a sensual kiss. "You're both so beautiful. I'm glad I could do this for you."

"I can't wait for my turn to ride you," says Nora while rubbing her fingers over his chest.

He looks to Nora, "You wont have to wait long. Just let me know when you're ready and I'll give you the next one," he then turns to Haylen. "Any time you ladies want."

They all smile and share a happy sigh while embracing then drift off to sleep.


End file.
